My Hope
by BookDragon2013
Summary: This starts during Season 3 at Episode 9, when Penelope is shot. There will mostly be alternate endings and pieces to a few key episodes of season 3 and 4 for starters. This is my Morcia series. There will be smut later, but just fluff and sweetness for now. Sorry for any swearing, but it's realistic, so I upped the rating to M just to be safe.
1. My Hope

My Hope

Intro: This is set to take place after season 3 episodes 8 (Lucky) & 9 (Penelope), in which Penelope is shot by Jason Clark Battle, aka Douchebag Deputy. The alternate ending sparks my Morcia AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its lovely characters. If I did, Morcia would've happened long ago, Savannah would've never been a character, and Morgan would've never left. Just sayin'.

* * *

Colorful knickknacks rested in clusters atop the furnitures' flat surfaces along yellow and purple walls. Rainbow shells on strings created a pulled-back curtain where a bedroom door should have been. Her purple bedding and numerous throw pills matched the rest of the decor.

Morgan chuckled after taking in the interior of Garcia's apartment. "I would expected nothing less," he admitted smiling. If his baby girl's office was only a sketch of her sparkling personality, her home was an oil-canvased self-portrait.

Watching him give the residence a once over, she returned his smile. "You should be flattered. Not many people are invited in off the grid." She sort of choked on the last word, biting back a groan of pain. She didn't want to worry her best friend.

It must have worked because Morgan continued his observations. "Super-8?"

"Yeah," she nodded, walking over to the projector and turning it on. Then she stepped back to watch the home-movie from her childhood. "I always imagined myself fighting crime," she began. Morgan moved closer to get a better view of the screen. "My parents were hippies. I think it horrified them."

Morgan chuckled again. He was learning more about Garcia, and each new nugget of information left him wanting to know even more. "How old were you when you lost them?" he asked, recalling briefly the pain of losing his own father.

Still watching her younger self reading a book with her parents, Garcia answered, "18. Drunk driver." She felt the familiar pangs of grief as she so shortly explained an event that changed her life so completely.

Morgan moved to check out her room, and Garcia turned off the projector. Tonight was not the night for nostalgia. She had enough physical pain to deal with tonight without the added familiar pain of the past.

Walking back in her living room, Morgan continued his inquisitive search. Trying to treat his friend and her home with respect, he did his best not to profile her space as he would a victim's. He tried his best to play off his investigation as a friend simply checking out his friend's home.

As he perused a small stack of papers on a side-table, Garcia explained them. "I volunteer once a week to counsel family members of murder victims." She still stood by the projector, trying not to move much in order to avoid the pain in her abdomen.

Looking back at her with papers in hand, Morgan asked, "Baby, you don't get enough of this stuff at work?" He didn't understand why she would do that to herself.

She answered as best she could, willing her best friend to understand. "I look at those crime scene photos all day long. I can't know that those families are out there trying to cope and not do something to help."

Morgan did understand her logic, just like he understood why she encrypted the file that got her suspended, but both were still not the smartest moves she could've made. "You do know it was stupid to encrypt that file?"

Sighing, she admitted, "Yes, I know." Morgan noticed her heavy eyes and guessed she was tired from the operation and the pain and the medicines. "Old habits, I guess," she said, finishing the thought.

"You need some rest," Morgan told her.

Reaching up to his shoulder, she agreed. "You're right." She pulled him into a hug, saying, "Go. Be free, my love."

Morgan returned the hug, but, when she pulled back, he said, "Hey. I'm not going anywhere."

In usual Garcia-style, she argued. "I'm fine. I got my goon squad parked out front."

Morgan argued back. "Goon squad or no goon squad, that couch right there," he pointed to her living room couch for emphasis, "is gonna be my best friend until we find this guy. Now leave it alone."

Garcia smiled bashfully. "Ok." She started to walk into her bedroom, Morgan turning to watch her go. Once in her room, she stopped and turned back to face him. "But if you're thinking of trying to take advantage of me, let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterwards."

They both smiled and laughed lightly at her joke. The sexual tension jokes between them were the link that bound their adorable friendship together. "Hey, silly girl," he called after her, as she walked further into her room.

"Hmm?" she asked, watching her friend.

He looked serious, but not scary serious like when he was chasing bad guys. "I love you. You know that, right?" He said the whole thing rather fast, but he had to get it out.

Garcia's face scrunched with her sweet, smitten smile. "I love you, too," she replied after only a beat. She knew it was the truth, but she hadn't realized she'd have been ready to say it so soon.

Morgan smiled, knowingly. "Go to bed," he told her, gesturing to her room.

Still grinning goofily, she began taking most of the throw pillows off her bed. Morgan sat on the couch, grinning back at her for a moment. When she moved to her dresser to grab her pajamas, he laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of his baby girl in the next room. He heard the bathroom door open and shut, the water running and shutting off as she presumably washed her face and brushed her teeth, the clinking of jars or bottles which Morgan guessed were face creams or lotions, and finally the door opening and closing again. He listened as her bare feet padded across the hardwood floors and rugs in her room, as her sheets rustled when she moved them back and climbed into bed, and as she whimpered once.

"Are you alright, Baby Girl?" he asked immediately.

She chuckled. "I'm fine, Derek. I just got shot and had surgery on the most central part of my body. Every time I move, it hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Do you need any more of your meds?" he glanced to the paper bag from the drug store where it rested on her kitchen counter.

"Not now," she answered, "but thank you." He was being so considerate, the perfect gentleman as always. Adjusting herself among the remaining pillows on her bed, she settled on her side. Another whimper slipped from her lips as her healing body protested the position and forced her to roll onto her back.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked again. He hated that Penelope was in pain, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No…" She drew out the answer in a pout. "I think you might be right, but I can get up and get it," she answered. She hated being a burden when he was already being so nice.

"No, no, no," he quickly called out, getting to his feet. "I'll get it. Don't get up. I don't want you tearing any of those stitches needlessly." He collected the bag of meds and a glass from the kitchen which he filled halfway with water. He brought them into Penelope's bedroom, where she was sitting up in her bed, and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She watched as he opened the bag, pulled out the bottle of pain meds, poured out one medium-sized white pill into his palm, and extended his hand, palm up, towards her. She took the pill, chased it with a sip of water, and handed the glass back to Derek. "Thanks, Derek. You're being really sweet to me." She laid back down, head still partially propped up by the pillows.

He smiled, setting the glass and pills down on her bedside table. "Of course I'm being sweet to my sweet. I'll always be here to help you." He bent over the bed and kissed her forehead. "Now try to get some sleep, Baby Girl."

She hoped he didn't notice how much her heart rate went up when he kissed her head, but he just walked back into the living room without saying anything else. Taking slow deep breaths, she got her heartbeat back down to normal. She also managed to fall asleep fairly quickly.

Morgan rested on the couch not far from her. He listened to her steady breathing, knowing she had managed to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams, my Baby Girl," he whispered to himself, as he also closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

He jerked away at the sound of the first gunshot. By the time the second one registered, he was awake enough to know it was coming from outside in the general area of the front of the building. Still, his heart ached with concern for his closest friend. "Garcia?" He heard her startled gasps as she woke up.

She started to waddle towards him. "What's going on?" She knew he would keep her safe, but she was still terrified.

"Stay there," he ordered at first as he checked on the ground below through the window. Not seeing anyone below, he assumed the unsub was heading up for Garcia. "Come here, come here," he called, ushering her into the living room with him. "Get in the corner." He pulled out his ankle gun, gave it to Garcia and told her how to use it. He knew she didn't believe in guns or violence, but he needed her to be able to protect herself while he went looking for this guy.

Assured that she was safe for now, Morgan checked the hallway outside her apartment. The unsub was a floor beneath and fired at him. Garcia cried out for him, "Morgan."

"Stay there," he commanded, as he bolted from the flat and down the stairs, chasing the unsub. Both parties fired a few shots at the other, but neither hit their target. Morgan lost him in traffic. Enraged but still concerned for the dead cop and Garcia, he radioed for help and went back up to check on his friend.

Back in the room, he noted that Garcia was not where he left her. He drew his weapon to clear the space. When he and Garcia saw each other, she screamed, and he tried to calm her down. "Garcia! Garcia, it's me. Don't shoot. It's me. It's Morgan, baby." She lowered the gun, and he came over to take it from her. He pulled her close, hugging her to his chest as she cried.

"Why is this happening to me?" she wondered aloud. Sobs shook her against Morgan's torso.

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I don't know," he answered. In his mind, he vowed to find out. He held her until she calmed down. Then he sat her on the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He returned with some tissues for her to dry her tears and blow her nose.

"Thank you." She cleaned herself up, and tossed them in the trash bin by her bed. Then she pulled herself back into a sitting position under the covers, but sitting up against the pillows. "I'm assuming the team is on their way?" she asked.

Morgan nodded. "I radioed for backup downstairs, and I called Hotch as I made my way back up here to you. They should be here soon."

She sniffled again, fresh tears brimming along her beautiful brown eyes. "Would… would you sit with me until they get here?" Her eyes met and held his.

Nodding, Morgan sat on the edge of the bed, slowly swung his legs up onto the bed, and scooted to Garcia's side. "Of course, Baby Girl. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his torso. They stayed that way, holding each other, until the team arrived.

* * *

The team eventually figured out the Jason Clark Battle was the unsub. He wanted to kill Garcia because she was flagging certain local law enforcement cases as a priority for the FBI. Even though she wasn't supposed to, she did this anyways to help the families of the murdered victims of those cases, whom she counseled once a week. By flagging those cases, she accidentally stumbled upon an angel of death, a police officer who was shooting people in order to be the first on scene and try to "save" them.

But Battle got cocky. He walked into the BAU bullpen with the Internal Affairs agent, trying to prove that he was smarter than everyone and that he could get away with his crimes. Unfortunately for him, the team was onto him, and JJ was able to shoot him and stop him. When everything was over, and the team was collected in the bullpen, Garcia thanked JJ for protecting her and thanked Kevin Lynch for helping the team. He complimented her computer skills, and she told him he wasn't so bad himself. He was cute in a geeky way and seemed sweet. She hoped they would become friends after all of this. As Hotch and Rossi handled the paperwork and the rest of the team went out for dinner and drinks, Morgan took Garcia back home.

Back in her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief. "He's really gone." She stood in the archway to her room, content with that fact.

Morgan walked up and wrapped her in his arms for a hug. "Yes, Baby Girl. He's really gone. He will never hurt you again." He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek there.

When Garcia finally stepped back to look up at her friend, she appreciated, not for the first time by a long shot, just how beautiful he was. "So, is that couch still your best friend, Hotstuff, or are you planning on going home now?" she asked playfully, enjoying the break in tension that Battle's death had warranted.

A wicked grin claimed his lips. "Oh, I'm staying right here with my tech goddess tonight." He kissed her forehead. "I want to make sure you're okay. I mean, I know you're safe because the unsub is dead, but you were shot, and you had surgery, and you're still healing. I want to be here to help." He paused, and then added, "That is, if you're okay with that?"

Smiling up at her best friend, Garcia nodded, "Of course, you're welcome, Derek. I can't refuse my chocolate Adonis the opportunity to care for me." She moved to step away again, but Derek held her close.

His face got serious again, losing the playful banter and mischievous teasing. "I meant what I said earlier, Penelope. That's why I want to take care of you. I want to make sure that the woman that I love is well looked after, that you are healing properly, and that you want for nothing. I want to be here to help." He leaned down slowly, giving Penelope time to pull back if she wasn't ready for this.

Instead, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to press their lips together. Immediately, she began to melt. Her knees wobbled, threatening her balance, but Morgan's arms held her steady and close. Too close. Their body heat felt smoldered between them, as Morgan's lips continued to move against hers, seeking a connection for which they both had waited far too long. Morgan felt himself hardening and inched his hips back away from Penelope to avoid startling her. Now was not the time for that. Garcia whimpered against his lips, and Morgan pulled back to search her eyes in concern.

"Are you okay, Baby Girl? Did I hurt you?" he worried.

She smiled at him. "I'm more than fine, Hotstuff. You… I… That was wonderful." She blushed a deep red as he held her face in one hand, the other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Then why the whimper?" he asked in confusion.

The blush deepened. "The kiss…," she began. "It made me want… more," she settled on that for the word. "But, that pulling, gut sensation… It's usually really nice, but not when you're guts are currently stapled together." She grimaced at the very un-sexy way she had to describe her inner torment.

"Ah," Morgan nodded in understanding. "I follow you. The last thing I want is to hurt you, but I am definitely up for more kisses in the future, when your body has healed, and it won't risk any pain."

Garcia sighed, feeling equally embarrassed and defeated. She had wanted to kiss Morgan for so long, and the real thing was so much better than her daydreams. Now she was the reason they were going to have to wait for more physical intimacies. "Fair deal," she admitted, "but I reserve the right to risk my stitches and staples if I get too overwhelmed by my desires for my chocolate thunder. I do love you, you know?"

He chuckled at her. "I love you, too, silly girl." He placed a quick, gentle kiss to her lips, and slowly unwound her from his arms. "Now why don't you get ready for bed again? You've got to be exhausted."

As she made to protest, a yawn cut her off. "Maybe a little," she whined. "Okay." Morgan returned to the living room, and Garcia changed back into her pajamas. Crawling back into bed, she called out, "Good night, Hotstuff."

He called back to her, "Good night, Baby Girl."

As Garcia snuggled under her blankets, she tried to quiet her thoughts about the last few days. She believed everything happened for a reason. This horrible ordeal happened to her so she could see how much her work family loved and supported her, so she could make a new techie friend in Kevin, and so she and Morgan could finally say "I love you" to each other. She was shot and survived to rekindle the hope she had for life and its possibilities. She fell asleep with a hopeful smile on her face.


	2. My Faith

My Faith (Sequel to My Hope)

Intro: After Season 3 Episode 10 (True Night), more Morcia love as he cares for her, and they continue into new territory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I just really enjoy them.

* * *

It was Penelope's first day back to work, and Morgan was becoming insufferable. He'd been doting on her at home in between cases for about two weeks now, bringing her anything she needed, making her meals, and cuddling with her on the couch watching movies together. He still slept on the couch most of those nights, being a gentleman and letting her recover. Now that she was cleared to return to work though, he was anxious and concerned about every potential hazard.

As she insisted on carrying her purse at least, he carried her go-bag and laptop case up to the lair. He pushed open the steel doors, ushering her in.

"I can open my own door," Garcia protested for the millionth time. It was getting her nowhere. He was just so hardheaded.

"Not on my watch," he replied. "Now will you zip it?"

She stopped a few feet inside her door, becoming uncharacteristically quiet. Her monitors hung unevenly and tilted in unnatural angles. Crushed cans and half-empty food containers littered her normally pristine desk-space. A few discarded articles of clothing (perhaps a shirt and a jacket?) lay across an extra chair. Her mouth moved, like a fish gasping for water, but no words came out at first. When she finally recovered, all she could manage was, "What the hell?"

Bent over setting down her bags, Morgan looked up at his baby girl, looked around her office, and looked back at her. "What?" he asked, clearly not following her concern.

"What happened in here?" she asked, disbelief mixed with horror in her tone.

Morgan smirked, gesturing with his hand to the litter. "Oh, what? The mess? I got it." He began picking up articles of trash to toss in her waste bin.

Garcia, looking back to her beloved monitors in their current disarray, answered, "Partially."

Morgan did not look up again from his task. "I guess the guy who was in here going through your system…"

"Kevin Lynch," Garcia interrupted automatically. She had been emailing her new cyber friend in her down time, learning more about him, and growing fond of him in a brotherly-type way.

Morgan continued, not the least bit upset. "He made a little bit of a mess. Don't worry about it." He personally preferred things clean and tidy, but he understood that not everyone operated that way. More to the point, he did not want to make anything a big deal at that moment and add to Penelope's stress. He wanted her to relax and take it easy on her first day back. She was still recovering.

Garcia managed to sound simultaneously like a whiny teenager and an exasperated teacher. "He changed… everything." He knew she had a flair for the theatrical, but she this was just dramatic.

Looking around, Morgan's brow furrowed. "Changed everything?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Garcia pointed at her monitors on the wall. "He adjusted the - the…" She twisted her hand side to side, trying to come up with the right words. "Oh, forget it. It'll be… Go." She tapped Morgan on the shoulder. "You need to get to L.A." The team needed him.

Morgan hesitated. "No, listen. I'm gonna stick around for a while. I think you might need me." He was dreading this part - the being away from her while they were both working. Somehow, he preferred imagining her safely tucked away in her colorful, cheery, hobbit-hole of an apartment - not this dreary room of computer screens, just waiting to fill up with gory crime-scene photos.

Garcia's eyebrow rose skeptically. She asked, "Stick around?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. The team can handle one case without me. They'll be fine." He shrugged, trying to be cool about it, but not sure if Hotch would even approve it.

Placing a hand to his chest, Garcia started, "Honey…" Morgan looked down at her hand and then up at her face as she continued, looking around her lair. "I know you love me," Morgan smiled there, "but the prospect of you whirling around here trying to fix this is actually more frightening than getting shot."

Chuckling Morgan asked, "Garcia, are you sure?"

Dropping her shoulders dramatically, she answered, "I am completely fine." She started lifting her arms and posing. "Look. Full range of motion."

Morgan held up his hands. "Stop. Stop, stop, stop."

Garcia continued posing, not listening. "No pain. Uh. Uh. Uh." Each "uh" accented a new pose.

Rolling his eyes at her antics, he said, "Will you stop it with the 'uh.' Stop."

She stopped. "Go."

His serious face crept up on her. "You know I'm just a phone call away." He needed to know that she knew he was here for her - that he would always be there for her.

Garcia nodded. "Thank you." She was trying to be cute now, to assuage his fears and convince him to get to work before he incurred the rather of their fearless leader.

Morgan paused at the door, lifting a hand as if he was going to add one last thing.

Garcia still faced away from him, but she could sense he was lingering. "Go," she commanded one final time.

With a smile and a sigh, Morgan left.

Settling into her lair at her own leisure, Garcia began to talk to herself - totally normal. "Kevin Lynch, you may be cute… But if you ever mess with my stuff again, I…" She trailed off, unable to think up a suitable act of justice at the moment as she cleaned and reclaimed her space.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, the jet took off, carrying her team clear across the country to California. Morgan called her as soon as he was able to do so in the air. She was complaining about having difficulty adjusting her chair.

"Just leave it alone until I get there," he said, listening to Garcia grunt and curse as she worked on the chair anyways. "Hey, hey, hardhead! Don't make me spank you when I get back."

Garcia flushed red at the threat. Before, their playful banter had been harmless flirting. Now it made her wonder. Did he really have some of these kinks about which he so easily joked? If so, was spanking one of them? She shook her head, refocusing.

Looking at a file, Reid called out so Garcia could hear him. "Don't listen to him, Garcia! He's all talk."

Derek hit him on the head to prove that he wasn't.

"Aah!" Reid exclaimed, startled. "JJ! He just hit me!" Apparently, when Hotch was busy talking to Rossi, JJ was the parent in charge.

From her seat across from Reid and Morgan, JJ sternly cautioned them, "Boys… behave or I will ground you both." She was such a mom.

Morgan kept Garcia on the line as the team briefed for the case. Bodies of gang members were turning up in increasingly bloodier and gorier scenes. The signature and choice of weapons did not watch any of the gang's or of any of their rivals.

The case turned tragic. A famous comic book artist was attacked by a gang and had to watch as they killed his pregnant fiancé in front of him. He suffered a psychotic break and was killing the members of that gang, seeking revenge, but his conscious self couldn't even remember he had been attacked. As a fan of the artist, Garcia was doubly sad for his predicament.

* * *

When Morgan returned and collected her to take her home, she asked, "Hey, do you know who Frank Miller is?"

Brow furrowed contemplatively, he said, "Frank Miller. Um… It sounds familiar. Unsub?" he asked.

Garcia laughed. "No. Graphic novelist. 300? Sin City?"

Eyes widening in reconition, he answered, "Oh. Right, right, right. Cool movies."

Garcia collected her purse and followed Morgan out to the elevator. "Anyway... he said something once and it makes me think of you. 'The noir hero is a knight in blood-caked armor. He's dirty, and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time.'" She looked up into his dark brown eyes, idolizing her hero.

The elevator doors shut, and Morgan physically had to plaster his back to the wall to stop himself from smothering Garcia with kisses. He couldn't do that at work, not with cameras everywhere. As soon as they were in his car, however, he asked, "Garcia?"

She turned towards him in her seat, having buckled up. Safety first. "Yeah?"

He brushed his knuckles along her jaw. "Do you know what transference is?"

Her cute little nose and eyes scrunched up behind her bedazzled red glasses. "Yes…" She got an icky feeling in her chest, and it wasn't the stitches or pain from being shot.

Derek sighed. "I just want to make sure that this…" He pointed from him to her and back to himself. "That this is real, and not just a reaction to what's happening."

Garcia felt her cheeks redden, suddenly embarrassed. Of course, the hottie best friend was now looking for a way out of this. Oh well, she thought, if it's going down, it'll go down in flames. "Angelfish, this is very real for me. I've liked you from the moment you interrogated me as the Black Queen. You were kind of a subtle bad ass. I started crushing on you around the time you started called me Baby Girl and not 'Miss.' That's when I got to see some of your soft and playful side. I fell in love with you over these last four-ish years as we became better and better friends. I could see our chemistry was off the charts, that we were totally compatible, and that you were the kind of person that would keep me sane through the horrors of this job. I knew I could also be your lighthouse, guiding you back home whenever you lost your way. I care about you as a friend, but I know I'm in love with my friend. I know this is not just me reacting to a case or to being shot or to you being a hero, saving me. You've always been my hero, but that's just one little piece to the much bigger picture." She sighed. She had probably just messed up everything, but it was all true.

"Thank God," she heard Derek almost whisper before gently grabbing around her head and neck and pulling her close. His mouth was on hers so quickly, she took a moment to realize her was kissing her, and not leaving her. When she caught up, she kissed him back. He tasted like cinnamon, like the mints he kept in his go-bag. She melted against him, lost in the moment. No thoughts threatened her mood; no memories darkened her joy. She just basked in the love of her man.

He was careful not to make quick movement or to pull on her; she was still healing. He was tender and gentle despite the desperate needs threatening to kill him. He would wait for her. If he had faith in anything, it was in his Baby Girl. She was his faith, his reason for caring so much and daring to risk it all.

When they finally pulled apart, Garcia's stomach growled. She groaned at her body for its inopportune operating. Morgan just grinned at her, both a little breathless. "Shall we get something to eat on the way home or would you like me to cook for you?"

Garcia was too busy noticing the ease with which he called her apartment home to think about food, but she quickly recovered. "Ummm… Chinese sounds good."

Nodding, he continued to smile at her. He didn't feel like that smile would ever go away. "Sounds good to me too, Baby Girl." He backed the car out of the parking spot and exited the garage.

"Hotstuff?" Penelope asked as they pulled out into traffic.

"Yes, sweetness?" He focused on the road, but stole a glance in her direction. She was watching him as he drove.

"When you asked me about transference earlier?" He nodded to encourage her to go on. "Well, I thought you were trying to find a way to back out of this." She gestured between the two of them as he had done earlier.

"Oh, Baby Girl." Her left hand rested against the seat's arm rest. Derek reached over and took her hand in his to emphasize his point. "I'm sorry I did anything to make you think that. That's the last thing I want. If anything, I want this… us… to become closer."

They stopped at a stop light. With the brief moment, Derek looked Penelope firmly and intentionally in the eye. She returned his stare. "Penelope, there are probably a million better ways to do this or say this, but I can't wait a moment longer. I want us to date. Officially," he added in clarification. "I want all of the silly gushy pet names. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend, and I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend. I want to be able to kiss you when we're not at work, no matter who is around, but most of all I want you to know that I love you."

Garcia's eye brimmed with tears. She pulled Derek into a hug, but a car behind them honked shortly after, effectively separating them, and bringing their attention back to the road and traffic. "So," she teased playfully as they pulled away from the stop light. "You kind of like me, huh?"

Derek chuckled. "Maybe just a little bit." He held up his thumb and forefinger with about an inch of space between them.

"And you want to date me and be my boyfriend?" she held onto that playful tone.

"I'll even give you my letterman jacket to wear," he teased back. "If I can find it in Mama's attic."

Garcia giggled. "I'm flattered, but I think I'll pass on the jacket for now. Although, I'd love to see it sometime."

"That can be arranged," he said seriously.

She took his hand back in hers. "Good. Now where is my boyfriend taking me?" she asked as he pulled into a strip mall parking lot and parked in front of a Chinese restaurant called "Chopsticks." "Because this does not look like Fortunate Gardens to me."

Derek turned towards her in his seat. "Your boyfriend, huh?" he asked. "Is that your way of saying yes?"

She nodded. "That's a really big yes, Hotstuff."

"Thank God," Derek sighed, as he placed a sweet little kiss on her lips, and sat back before they got too carried away again.

"You seem to be thanking Him a lot tonight," Garcia observed. "Were you really that worried that I'd turn you down? You, Derek 'Hotstuff' Morgan?"

Derek shook his head. "I was worried in that doubtful part of your brain that never really shuts up, the part that remembers all of the bad stuff from the job and the world and reminds you of it when you most want to ignore it. But no, Penelope. I had faith in you and in us. Those two things will keep me going no matter what."

Neither could repress their cheesy, love-sick smiles as they walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant that Derek assured her was every bit as good as Fortunate Gardens, if not better. She was skeptical, but she had faith in her chocolate thunder and in their budding romance.


	3. My Heart

My Heart

Intro: Set after Season 3 Episode 14 (Damaged), in which Rossi finally closes his 21 year old cold case about three now-grown children whose parents were murdered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Just love the show.

The team exited the elevators and gathered around their desks in the bullpen. JJ was heckling Prentiss about not getting out there and dating, but Prentiss protested that she was actually waiting to start seeing someone in particular, though she refused to cough up any details. Rossi and Hotch were discussing Rossi's 21 year old cold case they had just solved. Reid rattled off statistics about germs and viruses that could survive extreme temperatures. Upon spotting Garcia waiting by Reid's desk, Morgan rolled his eyes. He walked to his adjacent desk, Reid close behind.

Defeated, Morgan explained, "I just asked why he carried straws in his bag. Apparently, it's to counteract all of the bacteria still located on clean glasses in restaurants."

Reid opened his mouth to continue his lecture on the topic, but Garcia cut him off. "I bet with enough alcohol in the glass, the bacteria doesn't stand a chance."

"Did I hear someone mention alcohol?" Prentiss perked up.

"Count me in," JJ added.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat, too. I'm starving," Reid joined the conversation.

Garcia smirked at Morgan. "What about you, Hotstuff? You up for a night on the town?"

Morgan smirked back. "I could be persuaded to join the crowd." Looking over his shoulder at the team leaders, he asked, "Rossi, Hotch, are you in?"

Rossi answered, "I could go for a drink."

Hotch, having just signed for a package, nodded. "I could use a few."

"What's that?" Prentiss inquired.

Hotch sighed. "Haley's filing for divorce. I've just been served."

Rossi patted him on the shoulder. "Then tonight, your drinks are on me." Pointing to the padded envelope, he added, "Those can wait til tomorrow."

Shoving the envelope in his briefcase, Hotch nodded. "Then let's go. I could use a good distraction."

The team rallied behind their leaders, filing back into the elevator. They split up in the parking garage, agreeing to meet at The Benjamin, their favorite local bar and grill. Garcia had parked two cars down from Morgan that morning, so he walked her to her car. Or so she thought. When she stopped by her trunk to say goodbye for now, he stopped too.

"Meet ya there, Hotstuff?" she asked playfully. They'd been technically dating for about two weeks now, ever since the comic book artist case in California, but cases had kept them apart since then. The team would be home for less than a day before they were heading back out to fight crime and save lives.

Of course, Morgan had spent those brief moments with Garcia, making sure she knew how much he valued their new status as a couple as well as their time together. However, neither of them had told the team about their dating. He took her hands in his before he spoke. "Do you maybe wanna ride with me to The Benjamin?" he asked.

She tilted her head at the question. "I mean, I'd love to, but won't that mean that the team would notice and ask questions?" She assumed that since he hadn't brought it up that they weren't sharing this part of their life with the team just yet. She was ok with that. She just hated keeping secrets from her work family. They were her only family, after all.

"That's partly why I want you to come with me." He smiled down at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time we told them. Don't you?"

She grinned with excitement. "Absolutely!" He was really making things official now, and she could feel her smile taking over her face. "What's the other reason?"

He stepped forward, pinning Garcia between her car's trunk and his solid form. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, but soon with more force as his feelings for her grew to a pressing desire. When she pulled back to breathe, they rested their foreheads against each other. "I just want you close, always," he admitted. "I love you, Penelope, and I want you by my side. I hate having to be apart for work even though I have you in my ear at all times, but I want to make it up to you any chance I get when we are both home."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too," she stated. "You know you are like the sweetest man in the world, right?"

He smiled back at her. "Well, I like to think I'm a bit of a catch," he joked. "Sweetness is just part of it." His voice grew husky with that last part, and Garcia felt like her skin might catch fire with the heat rising all over her. He wanted her, and she could tell, and damn that made it hard to think.

"You planning to show me some of those other parts any time soon?" she asked, returning the playful banter they usually shared, though her voice wavered a bit. This was real, and not just flirting anymore.

He kissed her nose and pulled her close for a hug. "Most definitely, but right now, we have a dinner to get to." He stepped back, took her hand in his, and gestured for her to follow him to his car. "The final reason I want you to ride with me," he explained as he held open the passenger door for her, "is that I've seen you out with the group. I plan on being your DD tonight, sweet thing. I want you to enjoy yourself, worry-free."

Shutting her door and walking around to his side of the car, Derek slid into the driver's seat. Garcia was practically beaming with love for this man, her man. "You certainly think of everything. Though, you have to admit, I'm not that bad."

They made it to the bar, a little bit after the rest of the team. The others were inside collected around a large circular table, their usual spot, but no one had drinks yet, so their conversation in the parking garage hadn't held them up too much. Morgan took Garcia's hand in his and met her gaze. "Are you ready for this, Goddess?"

She just kept grinning, something she couldn't seem to stop around this far-too-sweet man. "Born ready, Angelfish." She squeezed his hand for emphasis.

Morgan tilted their joined hands up and placed a kiss to the back of hers. "Then let's go tell the team." He cherished every time he could make her smile. He was grinning too, and Garcia was happy to be able to make him so happy.

They approached the team's table hand-in-hand. Before either part of the couple could say anything, Rossi announced rather loudly, "It's about damn time!" That drew the rest of the team's attention to the table's newest arrivals.

Prentiss stood up to hug Garcia, who had been pulling out the seat next to her to sit but stopped as she was hugged. "Oh my God, Penelope! Since when?"

Garcia blushed heavily. "Ummm… about two weeks," she answered honestly.

Morgan stood behind the seat next to Garcia's, and Reid stood up on his right to do their brotherly clasp-hands and half-hug thing. "Congrats, man. I always thought you two would make a great pair."

"Thanks, pretty boy," Morgan replied.

The team all shared congratulations and well wishes. Rossi even threatened Morgan's life if he hurt his kitten. He had made it clear that Garcia was the closest thing to a daughter he had. Tears in her eyes, she promised Rossi that he was like a dad to her too, and Morgan promised to always protect her and treat her like the goddess she is.

"You still have to keep it professional on the job," Hotch reminded them, ever the buzzkill. Morgan and Garcia nodded in agreement. "But since you both flirt so much anyways, I doubt any of us will notice much of a difference." He laughed at his own joke. Hotch actually laughed, and soon the rest of the table did too.

"Well, it seems like what started out as a gloomy, drown-our-sorrows type night is turning into a celebration," Rossi began. The waitress came up then with a tray of mixed drinks, beers, and a round of shots. When she left, he continued, raising his shot. "The first round is on me. To resolutions and peace of mind, to fresh starts and new beginnings, to young love and happiness, to being human and triumphing over that universal struggle." The rest of the team raised their shots as well. "We see a lot in our line of work, both good and bad, but we can always rely on each other, on this family of a team, to lift us up when we are down, to support us when we stumble, to encourage us when we doubt, and to celebrate with us when life is good. To our family."

The team repeated. "To our family." Then everyone took their first shot. Reid coughed, ever the light-weight. Morgan patted him on the pack in good humor. The night progressed with more drinking, though Morgan only had the one shot and a beer. Rossi and Reid started a game of pool against Hotch and Prentiss. Team Hottiss won. JJ and Reid, Hotch and Prentiss, and Morgan and Garcia danced at various times. Near the end, someone dared Rossi to sing a karaoke song, and the rest of the team joined him.

Either riding with designated drivers or taking taxis home, the team said their goodbyes and goodnights, heading to their respective homes. Morgan drove Garcia to her apartment and walked her inside. He danced her across the threshold, and she giggled at the gesture. "I had so much fun tonight!" she laughed. "I'm glad the team is so chill about us."

Morgan nodded, locking the door behind him. "Me too, Baby Girl. Having them on board definitely makes this easier." A grin snuck across his face as he watched Garcia struggle to get her jacket off.

When she officially got stuck, she sighed and made a pouty face at Morgan. "Sugar shack? Could you help me please?"

She looked so darn cute like that. Morgan continued to grin at her as he walked behind her, helping remove her jacket. "Is that better, sweetness?"

She nodded. "Much better. Thank you." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. She wasn't trying to be cute. She was a little drunk, and therefore more animated and less witty than normal. Her adorableness was driving him crazy though. He kissed her deeply, tasting the lime, salt, and tequila from her margaritas.

She leaned her body into his, each pressing as much of themselves against the other as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and holding herself upright. Unfortunately, all of the blood rushing to her head right then was making her dizzy. She pulled back to breathe.

Morgan smiled knowingly. "How's that head of yours, little mama?" He knew she'd enjoyed herself tonight.

She shook her head slowly. "Not so great, Hotstuff. I'm gonna need like a gallon of water and a truckload of aspirin in the morning." She stumbled back, but Morgan caught her.

"Let's get you to bed," he encouraged, steering her towards her room.

"But I'm not tired," she protested. "I wanna spend more time with you."

"I'll stay over tonight," he promised. "You can spend time with me until you fall asleep, but I at least want you to get ready for bed and lay down before you hurt yourself, alright?"

Begrudgingly she agreed and got ready for bed. Once in her sleep pants and t-shirt, she crawled into bed. Morgan noted that she didn't wince in pain, a good sign that she was healing well internally. "Alright, I'm in bed as promised." She looked into her living room towards the last place she'd seen Morgan.

He had changed in the living room while she'd changed in her room. He now wore pajama pants and no shirt. She ate him up with her eyes. His shoulder muscles rippled into his arm muscles. His pecks glistened down to his yummy abs, which further drew her attention down to his happy trail. She was salivating. He was built like a statue, and he was all hers.

He walked to the edge of the bed, handing her a tall glass of water and a few aspirins. "Take those, and drink some of that, please. I don't want you too out of commission on our day off tomorrow."

Garcia smiled bashfully. "You do think of everything." She gladly took the offerings, downing the pills with half of the glass of water.

Morgan cleared his throat. "I'm thinking we need to call my mama tomorrow."

Garcia set the rest of the glass on the table on her side of the bed and turned to look back at Morgan. "Why's that?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. He chuckled, and realization hit her. "Oh! You haven't told Fran yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," he explained. "I wanted us to tell her together, but we've barely had a few hours together recently. That's why I want to call her tomorrow."

Garcia eagerly nodded. "The sooner, the better. She's gonna tan your hide for not telling her sooner. You know that, right?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I know." He stood by the edge of the bed, looking down at Garcia, worry drawing tight lines around his face. Garcia scrunched her eyes, which created creases on her forehead. Why was he still standing on the side of her bed, and why did he look so worried? Fran wasn't really gonna kill him, just probably chew him out.

"Ummm.. This is gonna sound really silly," he started, "but do you mind if I lay beside you tonight?" he asked. "I promise I won't try anything with you in this state, but I just want to be closer to you than the couch."

It took a second for her drunkenly fuzzy brain to process what he was asking. He was asking permission to share her bed. Who does that? Super-unrealistic sweethearts in sappy chick-flicks, that's who. No one did that shit in real life. Except her Morgan. He really was a perfect gentleman. "Of course, please. You just have to promise me one thing."

Morgan nodded, seriously. "Of course. What's that?"

She grinned wickedly. "Promise me you'll only ever sleep with a shirt on if it is absolutely freezing. I think I'm gonna quickly get used to sleeping next to you all half-naked like this."

Morgan smiled at her. "As you wish, silly girl." He scooted into the bed by his woman. Sitting up against some of her pillows, he pulled her close to lay against his shoulder. "So, are you still not sleepy?"

Before she could answer, a yawn silenced her. She shrugged, cutely defeated. "I guess I'm more tired that I thought," she admitted.

Scooting down, Morgan smiled up at his Baby Girl laying on his back. Garcia copied him, but laid on her side, resting her head on his perfect chocolate chest and wrapping an arm around his chiseled stomach. "God, you are perfect," Morgan whispered into her hair after placing a kiss on top of her blonde head.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I was just thinking the same thing about you, handsome." They tilted towards each other to share one last kiss. "Good night, my love," she sleepily whispered against her man's chest.

"Good night, my heart," Morgan whispered into the growing quiet of the room. "Sweet dreams." He happily fell asleep to the soft breathing of the woman who held his heart.


	4. My Solace

My Solace

Intro: This is an alternate ending to Season 3 Episode 20 (Lo-Fi) and Season 4 Episode 1 (Mayhem), in which a terrorist cell (previously acting like the Son of Sam and killing random victims in high-traffic New York areas) tries to blow up a hospital and Derek has to drive the bomb-laiden ambulance out of danger. SMUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to Criminal Minds or its amazing cast of characters. I wish I did because I need Morcia to be a thing irl so bad!

* * *

Realizing the bomb was in the ambulance, Morgan sprinted off ahead of the team. He needed to make sure to clear the bomb of the building before it could detonate. Garcia spoke to him over the radio.

Keep it professional, she thought before speaking. "Morgan?"

Gun drawn, he approached the parked ambulance. "Yeah, baby."

She observed, "You sound stressed."

"Do I?" He asked, checking all sides from the back of the ambulance.

"Where are you?" she asked. Please don't let him have done something stupid and heroic.

He answered, "Not where I want to be right now." Jumping down into the parking bay, he drew closer to the ambulance. "Garcia, take this down. FDNY 108."

Garcia quickly realized what information he had given her. "That's an ambulance. Are you ok?" Panic rose in her chest, like a demon trying to claw its way out of her body.

Morgan approached the glass window in the rear of the vehicle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just track it for me."

Garcia pulled up the necessary screens to follow his request. Also, per Hotch's orders, she was blocking all cell-phone signals to the hospital, so the bomb she knew was somewhere in the building with her work family would not be able to detonate.

Looking inside the ambulance, Morgan saw the bomb and sighed. Taking a moment, he slowly opened the rear doors of the ambulance and climbed in beside the bomb. "Oh, my God. Garcia, how long can you keep jamming the cell phone lines?"

She didn't like where this was going, but answered. "Uh, a few minutes max. Why?"

Morgan explained, voice heavy with emotion, "Cause I'm gonna have to get this ambulance out of here." He had to save everyone if her could.

Finally piecing it together, Garcia couldn't help but worry for her man - her chivalrous, knight-in-shining-armor, stubbornly hard-headed man. "Or you could just evacuate the building like everybody else," she observed harshly. She needed him to be ok and to not risk his life like this.

Morgan answered, "No. As soon as the airways are clear, this thing's going up."

Garcia panicked more. "Going up? Oh my God! That's in like 3 minutes, cause that's when the satellites move position."

Morgan climbed out the back of the ambulance and into the driver's seat. Hot-wiring the car, he pleads with the engine. "Come on." Planning as he worked, he asked, "Garcia, listen to me. I need you to find an area of town I can drive this thing, and you tell everybody - you hear me, everybody - that I'm coming."

Garcia began typing furiously. Morgan continued to attempt to get the engine to start. "Come on, baby. Do it. Go!" The engine started, and the ambulance came roaring to life. "Alright, talk to me, Garcia." He put the ambulance in drive, heading out of the emergency parking bay.

Looking at her monitors, Garcia directed him. "Ok, head north… And floor it. I'll tell you when to turn."

Morgan drove off, but the unsub saw him leaving. He started shooting at the back of the ambulance, the bullets ricocheting off the vehicle. "What's that?" Garcia asked, panicking again. Her heart wasn't going to survive this if something happened to Morgan.

He tried to stay calm for her. "It was nothing. It's nothing. Just talk to me." He raced down the highway, sirens blaring, lights flashing, and weaving around the slower traffic. How am I doing?"

Garcia asked the lady officer in the tech room with her, "How's he doing?" She answered, "1 minute 50 seconds."

Tears welled up in Garcia's eyes. "Why does it always have to be you? Why do you always have to do this?" She tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm down. He was an agent, he was smart, and he cared about her. He would do the right thing here. "Derek," she used his first name to make it clear to him that she was being dead serious. "You don'y have much time. Please be smart about this." A window popped up on her screen. "The signal's back online."

The officer lady added, "30 seconds to full coverage."

Garcia pleaded, "Derek, drive to the opening, and then get the hell out."

Morgan's voice got creepily calm. "There's something I really want you to know, Garcia."

The officer lady added, "20 seconds."

Garcia's voice broke. She knew that him trying to give her a goodbye speech meant he didn't think he would make it. "Save it!" she ordered. "Just get out."

Morgan replied as he turned into a large open field. "No, no, no. I'm not quite there yet."

The officer lady added, "10…"

Garcia cautioned him, "Morgan…"

He said calmly, "Just listen to me."

The officer lady continued her countdown. "9…8…"

Garcia begged, "Morgan, please."

He asked, "You know what you are, Garcia?"

The officer lady announced. "We just lost tracking."

Garcia yelled, "Morgan!" In her headset, she heard a terribly loud explosion. Her heart skipped a few beats, but it felt like it stopped. Her breathing grew to short gasps. Tears escaped down her cheeks, as she prayed that he was ok. "Derek?" she asked, voice cracking as she began to cry.

After just a moment, a rich, gravelly voice answered, "Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace. Woman, you promise me one thing - whatever happens - don't you ever stop talkin' to me."

Garcia smiled despite the tears still falling. She was relieved beyond words, but equally upset with him for putting her in that God-awful situation. She pouted as she answered. "I can't right now 'cause I'm mad at you."

Morgan smiled. "That's ok. I can wait."

Garcia took off her headset. She wiped her eyes, laughed nearly hysterically at the whole course of events over the last few days, and hung her head at her desk. "This was…" She couldn't even find a good word for it.

The lady officer nodded. "Yeah." Then she stood up. "I'm gonna grab a drink. You want something? Coffee? Tea?"

Garcia laughed. "Tea would be great. Green if you have it." The lady officer smiled and gave Garcia a thumbs up before leaving the room. Dawning her headset again, Garcia reached out to the rest of the team and caught everyone up on everything that had happened.

The team debriefed before heading home. On the jet, Morgan put on his headphones to decompress like always and was soon fast asleep. Garcia sat on his left in the window seat. As he slept, he slumped further and further in her direction. She was too strung out with nerves from the case to even think about sleep, so she smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him to rest on her shoulder. No one said anything about the inappropriate behavior, but she did catch a grin from most everyone that made eye contact with her. Plus, Hotch was riding back in an SUV with Prentiss due to his ruptured eardrums, so the big boss wasn't there to scold them.

All too soon, they were back at the BAU. Derek argued at first, but Garcia eventually won. She wanted to drive him back to her place. She didn't want to be alone tonight, and she didn't want him driving as tired as he was. As they drove to her home, Garcia seemed distant, so Derek asked, "Are you ok, Baby Girl?"

She quickly cast him a fierce glare before returning her eyes to the road. "I am most certainly not ok!" How could he ask her that? "You could've died today, Derek! Do you get that? You could have been in that ambulance when it went up, and then I wouldn't be here right now. I'd probably be inconsolable in my office, yelling at everyone to leave me alone. You almost left me here all alone!" That familiar panic from earlier flooded up her throat like acid reflux. She took a few deep breaths.

Derek slowly placed a hand on her knee closest to him. The warmth spread through her, reassuring her that he was in fact here with her and not dead, like her parents. "I am so sorry, Penelope."

When she stole a glance in his direction before turning into the parking lot of her apartment, his eyes were focused on her, and his mouth was tightly serious. She read sincerity there, but she was still hurt. Parking, she quickly got out of the car and grabbed her bags.

Derek followed behind her. He caught her elbow as she attempted to walk towards the building without acknowledging what he'd said. "Hey, Baby Girl." He pulled her close with his free hand. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you, and I promise I had no plans of dying today. I plan to spend as much of my life with you as you'll let me. I kinda have to be alive to do that."

She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Derek's torso. Sobs escaped her before she could stop them as she rested her head against his firm chest. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried, and then I thought you were dead. I couldn't breathe, and it felt like someone just punched a hole in my chest and ripped my heart out. I'd already started to cry when you finally answered me. I was so relieved that I was hysterical, but then I was so mad at you for putting me through all of that." As her tears stopped, she pulled back enough to look up at Derek.

He was lovingly rubbing her back, trying to sooth away her pain. "Baby Girl, I never meant to hurt you, and I am so sorry that I put you through all of that. Can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded with big, sad puppy eyes, making Garcia roll her eyes at him.

"You're lucky you're so damn good-looking," she smiled at him, unable to stay mad at her sweet man. She would take a while to fully get over the case and everything that happened, but she wouldn't stay mad at Derek. He leaned down to grab her bags too, and she shook her head at him. "Tryin' to score extra brownie points, huh?" she asked. Still smiling, she started to walk away. "Come on, Angelfish. Let's take this conversation upstairs."

On the way up, they made small talk about ordering dinner. They agreed on a pizza, half pineapple and bacon, half pineapple and olives for the vegetarian. Once inside the safety and familiarity of her apartment, Garcia plopped down on her couch with a dramatic sigh. She not-so-lady-like kicked off her heels and pulled her legs up under her on the couch. Derek smiled at her antics as he pulled out his cell and ordered dinner. He sat down their bags and locked up behind them as he placed the order.

When he hung up, he met her gaze. Getting back to their earlier conversation, Garcia declared, "This was the worst case ever."

Derek joined Penelope on the couch. "It was definitely a bad one, but we've made it through worse."

Penelope crooked an eyebrow at him. "Worse? Worse that our boss getting blown up and a fellow agent dying? Worse than having to watch as someone got shot in the head and having no one around to help? Worse than listening to the love of my life get shot at while driving a bomb? Worse than thinking you were dead? And not just when the ambulance blew up, but also when we heard about the SUV explosion, before we knew it was Hotch and Joyner. From all that happened at the end of the case, I'd almost forgotten that episode of panic and worry and dread." She took his hand in hers, facing him as she sat sideways. "Angelfish, this is the worst one yet for me. And I just need to sort this out, make it make sense to me, ya know?"

He nodded. True, he had seen worse crime scenes than anything they had faced on this case, but this one was personal. Their family was attacked, and he had recklessly put himself in more danger than he probably should have. "That makes sense to me. You are gonna have to figure out where all the pieces fit for you. If it helps, I want to apologize."

She scrunched her nose and eyebrows in question, so he continued. "I acted fairly recklessly. To be fair, I didn't see another option in the heat of the moment, but looking back, I should not have gone down to the ambulance alone. We should have discussed it as a team and decided the best option. I'm glad that everything worked out alright this time, but I want to apologize for not thinking of you in that moment, for still thinking like a bachelor, willing to jeopardize his life to save others."

He placed his free hand against her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "Baby Girl, until you came into my life, I never had to think twice about acting on instinct, about doing what needed to be done, consequences be damned. You have given me a new life, one full of love and hope and acceptance, and I want you to know that I value that. I promise to think before acting in the future. I do not want to leave you the way my dad left my mom. I promise I will always do my best to come home to you."

Tears threatened to interrupt his speech, the weight of the day's events hitting him hard. Garcia cried quietly, silent tears running down her face. He brushed them away for her with his thumb as he continued. "But Baby Girl, I do have a dangerous job, and there will be more danger in the future, even if it's not a huge bomb in the middle of a busy city. I need to know that you have faith in me, in my ability to do my job well and to take precautions, and in my will to stay alive for us. I will do whatever I can to ease that burden for you, but I need to know that you can handle it. I don't want to hurt you if I can help it, but some things can't be helped." He knew he sounded repetitive, but he hoped she understood what he was trying to say. He was willing to basically carve out his heart and leave it here with her if she couldn't handle the reality of his job. He would rather end this beautiful opportunity here and prevent hurting her if she couldn't handle it, than get hurt on the job in the future and hurt her later on down the line.

Garcia scooted closer to Morgan, knees pressing against each other as they sat sideways on the couch facing each other. She'd stopped crying, processed what he'd said, and made her decision. She took both his hands in hers and looked him directly in the eye. "I know that I am the weakest one on the team."

Morgan tried to cut her off and defend her, but she shook her head and kept going. "It's true. You all have poker faces and can compartmentalize the awful stuff that happens out there in the real world so you can keep working. I have some of that, like when one of you is hurt, but I keep working because I know it will help. But once the work is done, I show the most emotion, I feel things in a big way, and I don't think I can be different in that regard."

She smiled confidently. "And I know I don't want to change that. It's part of me, but I am also realistic. I know that every time my family leaves to go be superheroes that you might not all come back. I know you are all super-well trained, and fit, and prepared for what's out there, but like you said, some things just can't be helped. I know the world is icky and scary and full of bad guys who do bad things. I know that our work family is there to stop as much of it as they can. You're a part of that team. I am too, to a much lesser extent physically. But the point is that you are in the danger, and I am okay with that."

She smiled at him, a little bashfully now. "You are a superhero. You are a knight-in-shining-armor. You are the good guy, and the world needs more super-awesome men like you. I want to be your rock, the one helping from the sidelines at work, but who is also here and waiting for you when you get home. I know that means I'm going to have to get a little tougher, and that my world could collapse if anything ever happened to you, but I also know that you're worth that risk. Yes, today and the last few days scared the hell out of me, but I don't love you any less or regret our relationship. If anything, it just reaffirms everything I love about you - your heart and your passion, your drive and your strength, your desire to fix the world and save it. I'm not going anywhere, handsome. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." She swatted his shoulder playfully at that.

Derek sat still for a few seconds and blinked. He stared at her in awe, mouth slightly agape. "Woman, you never cease to amaze me." He moved his leg around hers, leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her back, and pulled her closer between his legs. "And I would never, ever try to get rid of you, Baby Girl. I was just trying to protect you."

She kissed his cheek, pulled back to look at him, and answered, "I know, sweetness. You think of everyone but yourself, but that's what I'm here for now." She snuggled into the crook of his neck, planting soft sweet kisses there.

Derek let out a quiet groan at the intimate contact. "Penelope…" It sounded like a warning. "I may be strong, but I'm not that strong. Please don't tempt me tonight." She could hear the inner anguish in his voice.

Just then the doorbell rang. Derek winced, but he got up off the couch and handled paying for the pizza. When he shut and relocked the door, he turned back towards Penelope. She was standing a few feet away, heels back on as if she needed them to walk correctly. He smiled at her. Taking the pizza from him, she set it down on the kitchen counter and turned back to face him.

She wore her serious face. "Derek, before we left for this case, the doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I'm all healed. I know I told you already, but I'm just reminding you because of what I'm about to tell you. I appreciate the chivalry, and the tender treatment while I was healing, and the sweet gestures, but we have been dating for about two months now. We are finally home, alone, and with a few days off. I'm healed, I thought you were dead twice within the last few days, and I want nothing more than to feel close to you. I want you, Derek."

He looked at her, forehead creased and eyes squinted in question. His body tensed at her declaration. He needed her too, but physically, and he wasn't sure that's what she meant. He hoped it was, but he didn't want to rush her and push her away, not after all they've been through.

"I want to make love to you, Derek," she clarified. "I want to be with you in that way and to just forget about the rest of the world and…"

Derek couldn't resist any longer. She wanted him too, and that was all of the permission he needed. He wrapped his hands behind her neck, pulling her in to kiss him. He wanted to be gentle, to take things slow, but he was as anxious as a virgin. His mouth devoured hers. She moaned against his mouth, and he nearly came unglued at the sound. This woman had some ridiculously strong power over him.

Garcia couldn't get enough of him. His kisses made her feel warm and melty and mushy inside, but it also made her want him even more. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his torso. The pressure between their bodies grew, as did the heat and need in her belly.

Morgan entwined one hand in her hair, keeping her still enough to kiss thoroughly. His other hand rubbed against her back, exploring her for the first time. He planned to spend the rest of his life memorizing every inch of her. He needed to be closer though.

Apparently Garcia felt the same way. He felt her tugging his long-sleeved t-shirt out of his tactical pants. He smiled. She wanted him naked, and he was happy to oblige. He pulled back long enough to lift the garment up and over his head. He planned to go right back to kissing his woman, but the look of awe on her face made him pause. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his chest to his abs. "How can you be this perfect?" she asked, kissing his shoulder and up his neck, back to his mouth.

He didn't answer. He just growled low in his throat as her hands continued to roam across his topless body. His breathing hitched when she began to fiddle with his belt buckle. To his surprise, she quickly had his belt and pants undone and pooled around his feet. He stood before her in just his boxers and socks. He kicked the articles of clothing out of the way, still kissing her. He broke the kiss to travel down her neck. "Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, Hotstuff?" she answered, breathlessly. He enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"Why am I nearly naked, and you're still fully dressed?" He nipped at her collarbone, causing her to groan.

"Maybe I'm just less patient than you are?" she guessed.

He planted one more kiss on her full, red lips. "Let's fix that, shall we?" He turned her around to face the counters, on which she leaned to keep steady. She swept her hair to the side, keeping it out of the way. Derek slowly unzipped her dress, planting kisses down her spine as he went. When it stopped just above her waist, he straightened and pushed the article down her arms, kissing on her shoulders. She stepped out of the dress, and Derek tossed it aside.

Still standing behind her, he unsnapped her bra. It was her turn for her breath to hitch at the act. As the garment fell onto the counter in front of her, Penelope tossed it aside. Derek pressed his front against her back, planted kisses on her neck, and reached around her sides and arms to massage a breast with each hand.

"Derek," she moaned at the multiple sensations. This was really finally happening, and it was so much more intense than she imagined. He was aggressive but not demanding, sweet but still mischievous. His right hand traveled down from her large white orbs across her beautiful pale stomach to her silky black panties. His fingers toyed with the edge of the garment, teasing her at first. "Derek, please," she begged. She wasn't a patient person. This little bit of foreplay was killing her.

His hand dipped into her panties and cupped her core. He ran a finger along her lips, relishing in the dampness there. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. That thought pushed him over the edge, and he couldn't wait any more. Pushing the garment off of her hips, it fell to the floor. He turned her around to face him once more, kissed her deeply, and hoisted her up to sit on the edge of the counter.

When he pulled back, she looked stunned as if she hadn't expected him to be able to do that. He slowly pulled each erect nipple into his mouth, one after the other, but he did not linger there. He continued to squat before her until his face was level with the counter. Penelope blushed as she realized what he was planning to do. He gave her a raised eyebrow of a look, as if asking if this was ok. She nodded, then whispered, "Please." With that, his mouth covered her folds, and Penelope cried out in overwhelming bliss. A string of expletives followed the cry, as Derek lapped at her folds, sucked on her lips, circled her clit with his tongue, and suckled on her clit. He kept up this pattern of torture until her expletives became moans and gasps, and she found her first orgasm.

"Fuck," she breathed, as her breathing became normal again. "That was… You are… wonderful." That was the word she settled on as she slid down from the counter to stand in front of Derek again.

Morgan chuckled at her comment, hugging her close. "I've only just begun to make you feel wonderful, Baby Girl. I still have plans for you tonight." He pressed the proof of his desire against her core.

She moaned at the contact, instant feeling the need to connect with him again. "What's the next plan?" she asked a bit breathless already. He just had a way about him that made her anxiously excited, but completely at ease.

He whispered huskily in her ear. "I need you, Baby Girl. I need to be inside of you."

She nuzzled into his neck. "I'm all yours, baby." Then she ground her hips against his.

He groaned. "You have two options. I really want to take you to your bed and do this slowly and with a lot of love and tenderness." He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she nibbled on his collar bone. "But you are literally killing me, and I'm tempted to take you right here in this kitchen, and save the bedroom for later."

She planted a peck of a kiss on his lips. "Derek, if you are not inside of me in the next minute…" she let the threat trail off as Derek interrupted.

"As you wish." Jesus, this woman was perfect. He planned to tell her so later. Derek turned her around, quickly got rid of his boxers, and stood behind her. She leaned forward on the counter, bending over. He pressed himself against her core and slowly filled her, trying to be gentle. When fully inside of her, he paused for just a moment. She was a perfect fit.

He felt exactly right inside of her, filling her completely without hurting her. But he was still being too sweet and too slow. She needed him now. "Derek, please!" she pled.

Something took over him then. Derek let his desires for Penelope take control of his body. He pulled out of her almost completely and then pushed right back in. She moaned at the friction. He quickly picked up the pace, the sound of skin smacking against skin echoing in the small space. After a short while, they were both panting and groaning. "Baby Girl, I'm close."

She panted. "Good. Me too. Come with me, Hotstuff." A few more thrusts, and both Derek and Penelope were vocalizing their release. Penelope was pretty sure she screamed Derek's name. He made more of an animalistic growl/groan.

It had finally happened. She had sex with her best friend/boyfriend, and damn if he wasn't better than anything she'd daydreamed about in the last few years. As both returned to normal patterns of breathing, Garcia tiredly looked over her shoulder at Derek.

He was smiling down at her with a smile somewhere pleasantly between silly sweet and hell yes. "Are you alright, Baby Girl?" he asked as he took a step back and leaned against the opposite counter for a moment.

Turning around to face him, she leaned her butt against the counter. At first, she was overwhelmed with the impulse to cover her important bits, but she chided herself. They'd just been conjoined in the most intimate way possible. Why in the hell should she feel self-conscious in front of him now? She ended up letting her arms hang down in front of her, and held one wrist with the opposite hand. "So much better than alright," she admitted happily. "Derek, you make me so happy."

Derek stepped close again, holding the back of her neck and sides of her face in his hands. "You make me deliriously happy too, Penelope." He places a tenderly sweet kiss to her swollen lips. Then his stomach growled.

Garcia snickered. "Why don't we clean up, get in pajamas, and eat this pizza? Sounds like you need it." Her hand absent-mindedly ran along his stomach as she spoke about eating.

Derek answered deeply, fighting the urge to run his hands over her in a similar manner and knowing that would end with more sexual intimacy. "Sounds like a plan to me," he answered. As he knelt by his go bag to dig out his pajama pants, he added, "But I plan to worship my goddess several more times before bed and when we wake up tomorrow."

Penelope blushed and beamed at him. "That sounds like the better plan."

They set about cleaning up and changing. Penelope dressed in a silky gown to tease him further. Derek remained shirtless for the same reason. As they ate their late dinner and chatted about other topics than work, Derek felt the stress of the last few days evaporate. Just being around Penelope made his body destress. She really was his God-given solace, and he planned to keep her close always.


	5. My Life

My Life

This will conclude my short Morcia storyline for now. Sappy, happy endings for all! And maybe a hint more of smut…

Set during Season 4, between episode 7 when Jordan Todd joined the team and 11 when the Road Warrior was shooting people on the freeway.

* * *

Dating her best friend had been a dream-come-true for Penelope. He still flirted relentlessly, but he made up for it when they managed to find alone time. He was thoughtful - always bringing her coffee or tea; giving her month-versary gifts of trinkets to help fill her desk with more color, sparkles, and smiles; massaging her feet when her heels were unnaturally high; sending her text/email updates throughout their cases to make sure that she knew he was ok; and countless other gestures that made her heart melt and her love for Derek grow.

Penelope survived his almost getting blown up at the Libertarian ranch, and he helped her get through the ordeal of finding Reid's dad. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end. As JJ grew ever more radiant and round, the team had to find her replacement to cover her maternity leave. It was not that anyone could ever replace her favorite blonde, but Penelope knew she would have to play nice and try to like this new team member. However, she was not prepared for Jordan Todd.

This thin, driven, mysterious black beauty came stampeding into her life, throwing off Penelope's stride. Todd picked up on Derek's flirty way of talking and joined right in. It was hard to describe the level of betrayal Garcia instantly felt when Morgan so casually took their special thing, their flirty banter, and shared it with this new person. Every time they would casually flirt, this irrational thought would claw it's way up from her gut and nest in her brain.

 _He's going to leave you for her. She's prettier. She's more of his usual type. She's an actual bad-ass agent, and you're just a techie geek who could stand to lose some weight. He's going to leave you for her._

Every time this train of thought derailed her normal thinking, her chest would physically ache at the possibility. The logical part of her brain knew that he loved her, but she couldn't help but grow gradually more defeated with every playful conversation between her chocolate thunder and his new mocha latte goddess. It didn't help that the team was gone for almost a whole month just after JJ gave birth.

The team had just wrapped up another long-distance case. The Road Warrior was shooting people from his car to assuage some screwed up sense of masculinity that had warped his brain. The team was flying back, most rather shaken up due to finding the deceased bodies of the Road Warrior's family in his home. That included not only his wife, but two young daughters. JJ called up Penelope and asked to bring Henry into the roundtable room to see the team. Penelope couldn't deny that the team could probably really use the pick me up and agreed to keep it a secret.

As JJ waited for the team, Penelope went to heat up a bottle for the adorable baby boy. After exiting the elevator, Reid noticed someone in the BAU room, and the rest of the team joined him to investigate. He was the first to enter the room.

Upon seeing his best friend, Reid asked excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

Emily walked in behind him and exclaimed, "JJ!"

JJ smiled at them and the rest of the team as they trailed in. She answered Reid, "Garcia said that you guys were on your way back tonight. I though you could use a surprise."

Emily, Reid and Morgan crowded around her, making faces and saying hi to the baby swaddled in JJ's arms.

Ever the buzzkill, Hotch asked from the back of the group. "I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while."

Penelope re-entered the room, taking all of the blame for JJ's presence and Henry's. "My bad. I couldn't help myself." She maneuvered through the cluster of teammates to the baby. "Here. I heated it up. Room temp, right?"

JJ nodded and semi-answered Hotch. "I just realized, with all that we do and see in this room, it never smiles. I wanted at least one good memory to hold onto."

Morgan stepped up closer to JJ, passing Reid. "Excuse me, kid. Um, JJ, can I?" He held out his arms to hold the baby.

JJ smiled at him. "Of course!" She gently handed over her infant son.

Emily was more concerned. "Ok, you gotta hold his head up. Careful. Careful."

Morgan tried to hush them up. "I got it. I got it." He was awkwardly holding the baby, trying to be tender and careful.

Penelope scolded him. "No, you don't got it. You're smothering him."

Morgan just turned to let the others see Henry. "I got it. Look. What's he doing? What's he doing? He is smiling at Derek Morgan." Morgan smiled brightly.

Penelope and Emily both smirked at each other and replied in unison, "Gas." Hotch laughed at their antics.

Morgan scoffed at them, pretending to be offended. "Give me that." He took the bottle from Penelope and preceded to feed the baby while the rest of the group talked among themselves, cooing over the baby and its adorableness.

Penelope stood by JJ and Emily, fussing over the baby in Morgan's arms. She couldn't help but bask in the image of her boyfriend holding such a tiny bundle of joy. He looked good in that role, a fatherly role. As soon as she had the idea, she squashed it. He was leaving her soon, so there was no need to dream about things that would never happen. He would never get to hold the blended baby growing in her belly. She would let him leave and then raise it on her own if she had to, though she knew her team would have her back. She'd have to request a transfer eventually if he didn't transfer first to be closer to Todd. Penelope couldn't work with him daily, reminding her of the loss of her soulmate to a two-bit hussy that couldn't even stick it out with her elite team of superhero friends.

She was slowly planning this inevitable future in her head when Derek noticed her staring off into space. "What's got you so distracted, Mama?" he asked playfully. He didn't expect the reaction he got.

In her logical brain, she knew that he had called her Mama plenty of times. It was just another in a long line of nicknames he had for her: Mama, Baby Girl, Goddess, Hotness, etc. But now that it actually applied to her, now that she was going to be a mama, she couldn't handle it. She excused herself and hurried out the room and to her lair. Safely in her sound-proof walls and surrounded by her monitors and knickknacks, she let it all out. She sat in her chair, face down on her desk, arms around her head, and cried. Tears flowed freely down her face, steaming up her glasses. Gasping sobs racked her lungs. She let out all of the torment brought on by Derek's relationship with Todd.

When her sobs slowed down, and she was able to pull herself out of her own personal hell, she sighed with relief. Sometimes a good cry just cleansed the soul.

Then a deep, rich voice softly spoke up. "Baby Girl…"

Penelope swirled around in her seat, startled by the interruption. Derek stood just inside her lair, leaning back against the door, mostly hidden in the shadows. His face creased with worry, jaw tight and eyes pleading. "What happened?" he asked, genuinely at a loss as to what could've crushed her so badly. His thoughts kept telling him that it was somehow his fault, that only he could hurt her like this, but he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong.

Penelope slumped her shoulders in defeat. She hadn't expected to have to explain her outburst, but now she knew she'd have to, at least to the best of her ability. She waved Derek over and gestured for him to sit in the rolling chair across from her. "First," she looked him as straight in the eye as she could, only glancing away near the end of her sentence, "I need you not to be mad, okay?"

When he didn't speak, Penelope looked up and he nodded. Derek didn't trust himself to talk right then. He was too worried, and he needed to be quiet to let Penelope get this out.

"Alright… You broke my heart," her voice wavered at that statement, and she took a deep breath to steady it. "Flirting in the office was always our thing, and then you so casually flirted with her, with Todd," she almost spat the name, "that it just crushed me. I know you like her, and that you probably like her more than you like me, and that you'll probably leave me for her, but it still hurts…" She let her thoughts trail off, unable to think of anything else to say.

Morgan took her hands in his. "Baby Girl, look at me." When she finally did, he continued, "I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know that I did. I would never hurt you on purpose. And the flirty talking with her ends now. I mean it." He brushed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "And I mean this with all of the love in the world, for a smart woman, you don't know as much as you think you do." He smirked at her. "Sure, I like Todd, as a co-worker, and that's it. I don't like her more than you, I'm not going to leave you for her, and I certainly don't love her. I love you, Mama. You're my world, and I'm sorry I ever did anything to make you doubt that." He kissed her knuckles.

Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh, Derek! I'm sorry. I'm just a basket of emotions right now. I should've known you would never leave me, and I'll do my best to not doubt you in the future."

Derek chuckled. "Just be honest with me. Tell me when I'm doing something wrong, Mama."

A bright smile lit up her face. "Oh! I haven't told you. I am going to be a Mama now!" She stood up pulling her Hotstuff with her. "I thought you were leaving me, so I wasn't going to say anything, but I can tell you now. I'm pregnant with a little Morgan!"

After a few seconds of shock, he pieced the news together. "Wait, I'm going to be a dad?" Penelope nodded cheerfully. An equally bright smile beamed from Derek's face. "Mama, I was going to wait for a better time, but I can't wait anymore now." He knelt down in front of her on one knee and pulled out a little box from his pocket. He held it out to her and opened the box, revealing a pink, heart-shaped diamond ring with smaller white diamonds along the band. "Mama, you've already made me so happy just now, and I promise to continue to do everything in my power to make you and our own little bundle of joy happy. I want to share my life with you, grow old with you, and make lots of little Morgans with you. Will you marry me, Baby Girl?"

Penelope smiled even bigger, afraid her face might split. "Yes, Hotstuff! Absolutely!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, hugging him tight. "How did I get so lucky?" she wondered.

Derek snickered. "Well, you got busted for cyber-hacking, and I helped arrest you. It's a tale as old as time, right?" Pulling back, he winked at her and slid the ring onto her finger.

She held out her hand, admiring the right. "It's so… me! I love it, Derek." She kissed him softly, but he quickly turned it to steamy. Pulling back, she snuggled into his chest and hummed. "We should go tell the others. The family needs to know."

Morgan nodded. "Whatever you want, Goddess. Let's go add to their happy surprise." As she practically skipped ahead of him, dragging him along, Derek couldn't help but smile to himself. She had not only changed his life in so many ways since meeting her, but she had become his life, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
